


Mondays

by Rheah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: Sara is a barista and one of the customer has a ridiculously long name.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWilliams15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/gifts).



> Yes, this is a coffee shop AU, inspired by the prompt a barista and the person who has a ridiculous coffee order. Except that I misread it and thought it said ridiculous name so here we go.

The first time she walked in, Sara noticed her right off the bat. She had always had an eye for pretty women and this one was gorgeous, giving off an impression of strength by the way she carried herself that reminded Sara that she liked a challenge. 

"Hello."  
Oh. She talked. And she had a lovely accent .

  
"Hello, what can I give you? "  
"Tea, please."  
"What kind of tea?"  
"Well you're a coffee shop and I'm pretty sure you serve only one kind of tea here."  
"Finally a customer that read the menu. It's unusual."  
"I'm glad I've made your Monday morning a little better"  
"What's your name?"  
Maybe Sara got a little carried away and started to flirt with her, but the other woman didn't seem to mind.  
"Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, heir to the demon."  
"I mean the name I put on your tea cup."  
" Write what you want one it."  
So she wrote 'I'm Sara by the way'.

The second time was also a Monday morning. And the third. And it became a habit, every Monday morning Sara would start drawing and writing on a cup until Nyssa walked in and took away her tea that was already hot and waiting for her. Sara would wait for her and and doodle all sort of things. She even put her number once but no one called. And it went on and on. Always a Monday. Sometimes Nyssa had bruises on her face, and Sara was worried but she knew to never insist on the subject. It was private and she didn't know her well enough.

Until that particular Monday when was washing the counter, worrying because her favourite customer was late. If she had noticed one thing about her, it was that she was never, never late. Monday, 8.00 a.m.. It was how it had always been for the last months. She waited all day and even drank the tea she had made for her. Coming home was different too, she would usually play again in her head their discussion, laughing at her own stupidity. She got it bad, she knew it but who could resist Nyssa Al Ghul, Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. She memorised it the first time she had heard it but she enjoyed too much hearing her say it over and over again.  
"Hello Sara, would you like to go out and have a drink with me?"  
Sara wasn't even suprised that Nyssa was standing outside her window, but her heart still skipped a beat when she remembered that she lived on the second floor.  
"With pleasure. I know a place that makes a better tea than mine." She answered with a smile.  
"I doubt it".


End file.
